A Child's Love
by MageofHeart88
Summary: Link is exploring Ikana Canyon and stumbles upon a little girl. He is reminded of his loneliness and wonders what it would be like to have a family to call his own.


A Child's Love

The early morning sun beamed down upon the young Hylian's determined face. The melancholic atmosphere of Ikana Canyon fell heavy upon Link. He gently tucked away his deep blue ocarina within his pocket, ensuring that it was safe.

The nostalgic color very much reminded him of Zelda with her pensive yet caring eyes. He felt his heart weigh heavy with guilt as he thought of her expression when he left Hyrule. He hated the thought of leaving Zelda but the reality of continuing without his companion, Navi, was simply too much to bare.

Faint at first, Link heard music emanating from outside the dark cave. Running over to investigate, his peered to find a little girl standing outside of an eccentric house, in which the music emanated from. As soon as she spotted him she quickly ran back inside and locked the door. Confused and curious, Link simply waited patiently for her to reemerge from the house. The nervously tense girl peered outside before eventually leaving the house. Seeing this opportunity Link quickly sneaked his way into the musical house. Everything seemed to be average: a table in the center with two chairs neatly pushed in, a pot of fiery orange flowers complementing the table, and a family picture over the fireplace consisting of two members. He recognized the girl in the photo with the one who had left the house. Coming to his senses he explored the house quickly, remembering that the little girl could arrive at any moment. Descending down the stairs, Link stumbled upon a large closest. The little girl couldn't own _that_ many clothes.. Bursting the double doors open what appeared to be a disfigured Gibdo stepped forward toward the shocked hero. His mind racing he pulled out his sword before he heard an ear-shattering scream behind him.

"Stop it!" Tears were streaming down the girl's blushed cheeks while she spread out her short arms as far as she could, protective of the creature. Her blue eyes displayed utter fear and frustration. "Who are you?! What are you doing just walking into people's houses like this?! The disfigured creature suddenly began to come after Link only to be restrained by the little girl. "Don't! It's me, Pamela!" The smelly creature screamed out while holding its head in pain. "Get out! Forget everything you've seen here and get out!" Horrified, Link ran out the door as fast as his feet would carry him.

A fair distance from the house Tatl then rang, "That mummy looked different…Sorta like it was waiting for its human heart to be healed.." Looking up at the hovering ball of light, Link raised his brow, confused. Tapping his head she impatiently added, "Well do something! Haven't you figured it out yet?!" Link brushed his fingertip on his pocketed ocarina before remembering the photo he saw earlier. The Gibdo and the man _did_ have similar traits but how in the world would it have been possible? Regardless, he couldn't bear to leave the young girl with such a terrifying presence.

Frustrated Link furred his brow, thinking hard. He was too impatient to wait for her to come back out, if she ever would. Certainly she wouldn't leave the house unless something drastic happened. A light coming into his ocean-blue eyes, Link grinned widely. He then proceeded to pull out a live bomb before he placed it upon her doorstep and quickly sprinted near the edge of the cliff, out of sight. Once more she emerged from the house, wiping her tears away. The small Hylian crept his way into the house and stood before the enormous closest. Just as the Gibdo sprang out Link swiftly grabbed his ocarina and played the Song of Healing. Every deep note was played perfectly as the hero felt energy emanating from the instrument. Yelling in pain the mummy was transformed into a very tall man with a puzzled expression. His red lips seemed much too big for his face, reminding Link of a frog. His pointed ears stuck out oddly while his nose was simply too square. However Link didn't have much time to observe his natural form due to a familiar voice.

"…Father?" A trembling voiced sounded. "Father!" The little girl ran and embraced her father tightly, crying hysterically.

"Pamela!" The conflicted father exclaimed. "What have I been doing this whole time?"

"You.. Haven't been doing anything.. You had a bad dream. You were just having a little nightmare.." She nuzzled her wet face into his chest and wrapped her tiny arms around him firmly.

"…Pamela." The man whispered. Disregarding the family reunion, Link grabbed the new mask upon the floor and gazed at it happily. His eyes lit up with wonder and curiosity; how would this mask work? What secrets could it possibly unlock? Slowly approaching the tearful family Tatl suddenly sprang in Link's face unexpectedly.

"Let them be! Don't you get it? You're so insensitive!" In all honesty Link didn't understand. He couldn't grasp the concept of family or even a father figure for that matter. All he had ever known was the Kokiri children in the forest. What was it like having someone unconditionally love you? What could it possibly feel like to have someone who wants only the best for you? Heeding her words, he left the small house and sat alongside the cliff, holding himself tightly. His small arms gripped tightly around his legs, as if to piece together all of the broken parts of the young boy's soul. His racing mind was brought back to Navi. She was the only one who led him through thick and thin. The little blue ball of light wanted Link to succeed in his quest and stood by him until his did so.

"..Link?" whispered Tael. His sorrowful eyes watched the fairy land upon his knee. Certainly she had aided him throughout his journey so far but she never intended to in the first place. Her only goal was to reunite with her brother and stop Skull Kid. It seems that everyone has someone to go back to, to look after, and to love. Perhaps though they could build a friendship, maybe after this mess they could play together in Hyrule field and go adventuring. Maybe one day she could meet Zelda. Link closed his eyes tightly. No, not a single soul could replace the one he lost.

"…Link?" The fairy repeated. Reaching out a hand, she curled up inside it, snuggling. A smile couldn't resist but to creep onto Link's face. Even if an old relationship is lost, you can always build a new one.

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't written in a long time! . I've been pretty busy with family matters as of late! As much as I LOVE Kid Icarus I wanted to write something of the Zelda series. Honestly it's a nice breath of fresh air for me! I will be writing more Kid Icarus one-shots and possibly some more Zelda one-shots, I hope you enjoy them!**

 **It's funny that I wrote this because I got adopted today! :D**


End file.
